


Tear it up, already.

by laymedead



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, M/M, the hell am i supposed to this under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedead/pseuds/laymedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao knows about Midorima and Akashi, but somehow tries to keep his words to himself. </p>
<p>ps: please listen to Sam Smith's I'm Not The Only One as you're reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear it up, already.

**Author's Note:**

> basically it's I'm Not The Only One's MV's... idk i'm so unoriginal so sorry

« I got some work to do. I’ll see you later.” Midorima shot as he brushed his hair, put up his glasses and took today’s lucky item which happens to be a golden necklace that Akashi had given him awhile ago. Takao smiled and nodded, “See you later.” They have not been going so good, lately. Takao could actually see and feel him slipping away from him to the one person he swore he would never have any feelings to ever again.

A while ago, he and Takao were not really all in deep with each other. After the winter cup, the boys were gathered for tea. It was Kise’s idea, of course, no surprise that he sent an out of nowhere text and got to assemble them. Blondie did not tell them not bring anyone else; actually he added “the more the better” with a smiley emoticon by the end of the text. Most of the lads almost refused the invite but, it might be the last time that they see each other, and secretly, they had a bond that they would probably never experience again.

A stiff air took over the room once everyone was inside. Midorima and Takao next to each other, Kagami, Aomine and Kuroko, Akashi and Atsushi then Kise. Akashi had shaken his head to Midorima as to tell him that he needed to have a word with him. Everyone knew that there was something between those two. They even made Kuroko lose his sleep in middle school when they went to camp together, or when he would head to the restroom and hear the two. As soon as they left, everyone had a smirk on their faces, except for Takao. The usually cheerful one has made his face cripple with a poker face and eyes thrown to the ground.

Kise had noticed that annoyed expression on Kasurani’s, so he decided to try some chatting with him.”Did you know that Midorimacchi almost had his hand broken by the first captain? I wasn’t there but I heard Atsushi and Aomine talking the other day… Naaaaah! I always heard that he was strict but this…? That’s some new level of strict.” He joked not knowing what else he could possibly say. THe brunette had raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

“Here.” He locked the necklace around Midorima’s neck, and placed a soft skin sucking in his skin hard enough to leave a gentle mark. “I am not so sure when we shall see each other again, but this will keep us near each other.” Akashi had pulled his sleeve to show the chain around his wrist.”I love it.” Shintarou whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear. “I know.” Furry red shot back, tiptoed and pecked his not so secret boyfriend.

“Takao, refrain yourself from overreacting. There is nothing going on. You’re making a mess out of nothing.” Shintarou spoke, looking down on Takao. He’s never talked to him that way before, not even when they were nothing but teammates.

It was 8 in the morning on a Friday when Takao has saw it. His memory could still recall the smell of the wet grass and the soft rain drops. They had been living together for over six months and he could definitely tell when something was off with Midorima. His heart shrunk and dried when he saw it. He could not bring his thought nor himself together, he could barely believe what his eyes were witnessing was even true. Akashi was visiting Kyoto, and of course, he would never miss the chance to see his old middle school sweetheart and former teammate Midorima Shintarou. His arms were wrapped around Mido's waist, he could barely reach his shoulder. A wider smile was drawn across Shintarou's face. 

They were having the healthiest and happiest relationship anyone could ever dream of. The joy of waking up to each other every morning and the cuteness of one taking care of the other when times were getting harder to deal with. "He had to come back, didn't he?" he thought to himself pouring himself a third glass. He did not want to blame his boyfriend... He could not blame him, how could he? It was all Akashi's fault for coming back. 

Every night before since then, he would throw himself into a pity hole. Drowning himself in alcohol. As soon as Mido's car was parked, he would put on his war paint which was his cheerful smile and open the door with a "Welcome back!" He knew that they were nowhere near being a sane couple, anymore. Shintarou coming back every night exhausted, Takao poisoning himself for the sake of keeping himself together, or hope for it. He was not ready to let go, though. He would never be ready to let go of his first everything. First love, first kiss... 

Maybe the cuddles and spooning at night were making it okay for a it, but as soon as their eyes were open again, each one of them would go back to the despair and cheating. 


End file.
